Mr Perfect
by gleekosaurus0215
Summary: Rachel is annoyed with Kurt and Tina trying to find her a boyfriend, only to have them be some loser. So she does the only logical thing she could think of, she makes one up. Now to get someone to pretend to be her boyfriend. Eventually Finchel.


**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**Obviously… I don't own Glee!**

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel! Yo come down here this minute!" Rachel was furious, no Rachel was beyond furious. She did not enjoy being called at eight o'clock at night to go handle some emergency, only to find out that the emergency was just another surprise blind date. She should have realized that something was fishy when he told her the emergency was at Breadstix.

"What?" Kurt replied innocently once he arrived downstairs.

"Don't act dumb, you know what you did." Rachel crossed her arms over her chest. Kurt had a guilty look on his face as he turned to his friend Tina, who had just come downstairs.

"I think she's on to us." Kurt whispered.

"Yes _she_ is. I told you two to stop meddling in my love life. I find it absolutely absurd that you would think I need help finding a guy." Rachel's face reddened in anger. This has been the fifth 'surprise blind date' this month, and it was getting annoying.

"Rachel we're only doing this because we love you. I have Artie and Kurt has Blaine, we just don't want you to feel left out and alone." Tina looked to Rachel with sincere eyes. Rachel's face softened at this.

Rachel took a deep breath. "Tina, Kurt, you know I love you, and thank you. But you've got to understand, I'm not looking for someone right now. I just want to focus on my school work right now, this is my senior year and I want to be able to make it into NYADA, I thought you would understand Kurt." She looked pointedly at him.

"Diva, take a breath. You need to relax. I'm willing to bet money that you've already got you and you're cute little behind a place at NYADA." Kurt winked.

She knew Kurt was right. Rachel had been preparing for her future career since she was three months old. She had worked hard to ensure that she was a triple threat, though her voice was definitely her strongest asset, her dancing and acting were not far behind.

Rachel had to think quickly on her feet. Since the 'focus on my career' excuse didn't work, she had to come up with a new one.

"Rachel why won't you just let us set you up with people. They can't _all_ be bad. Eventually, we're going to find you a keeper." Kurt was practically begging now.

"No Kurt, my mind is already set, absolutely not." Rachel started to get annoyed again.

"God Rachel, why are you so stubborn!" This made Rachel angry. Yes angry. That was the only possible explanation for her word vomit that followed.

"I am not stubborn! The real reason why I don't want you to find me a boyfriend is because I already have one!" Even Rachel's eyes widened a little at this. She couldn't believe those words had just escaped her mouth. Being the actress she was, the brunette quickly recovered. She had already dug herself a grave, might as well get into it.

"What!" Both Kurt and Tina squealed.

"Yes. I do. We met a couple weeks ago, and he recently asked me out." Rachel crossed her arms.

"Omg Diva spill. We want all the details. Now!" Kurt grabbed her wrists and dragged her to the couch with Tina following close behind.

"Well I think it's still too early to disclose all the details, but I'll tell you a little bit. He is tall, dark hair, and he is a real gentleman." Rachel made sure to keep it short and vague.

The hopeful and happy looks on their faces made her rethink her decision. Oh well she had gotten too deep to get out now. Although, she definitely was not expecting to hear the next words that came out of their mouths.

"We have to meet this guy!" Rachel's heart stopped while Kurt and Tina started squealing on their own. What was she thinking? Of course they would ask to meet him! For someone as smart as herself, she had not thought that far.

But for now, she only had one thought.

_I have to find a fake boyfriend._


End file.
